Incredibles: A New Look
by derekw9
Summary: Take a look into an adventure of the incredibles taking down the killer robot that is trying to destroy the city but they get help from an unknown super to come help save Mr. Incredible's life. They will go on a trip to find out the truth of Syndrome's past and take him out for good.


While Syndrome was busy trying to look like a hero and take out the city destroying robot that he had created… and controlled with his remote attached to his wrist but the robot became to much and ripped him of his remote.

"No! I'm nothing without that remote, if I can not control that robot it will kill everyone… including myself!" as he talked to himself.

"I do not care about this horrific place it is time for me to get out of here and leave this place to parish!"

Syndrome took off on his rocket boots to a location far away to protect himself. Now it would be up to the Incredibles to take on this robot.

"Well gang I know now that I can not do this alone and we need everyone's abilities to win this thing so lets suite up and whoop some tail!"

"Are you sure dad because I can just wait here and stay safe at the van. I mean do we really need my force field abilities?"

"Yes of course violet you can be very help-"

"Dad look out!"

The robot had thrown a large concrete piece of a building straight for Mr. Incredible, but violet caught it out of the corner of her eye and grabbed the piece of flying concrete with her force field and saved him.

"Wow… that was close, but also illustrated my point Violet!"

"Okay Okay let's do this thing!"

"Yeah can we get on with this already dad?"

"You're right Dash, okay I need all hears… I have plan."

They went and took cover away from the robot and figure out of a plan that might be a little risky.

"Dash you and I will create a distraction and play dead, Helen and Violet you will go up on the building and wait until the robot gets close and throw rocks at him…

"Dad that plan is horrible…"

"You are right… I got nothing."

"Gosh darn it Bob! Okay listen up everyone I got this."

"I am going to make my self wrap around two poles and create a sling shot. Dash you will be the distraction and try and get the robots back facing us."

"Got it!" he replied.

"Violet, you are going to put a force field around yourself and the force of hitting the robot with the force field should be enough to take it off its feet. Bob you will pull me back and fire violet into the robot."

"I do not know if I can do this, what if we use a rock instead?" she asked?

"It will be to much weight for me to handle you are the perfect weight Vi, you can do this."

"Listen to your mother Violet!"

"Okay I will do my best!"

Frozone finally appeared after he found his super suit that his wife put away.

"My damn women hide my super suit but I am here none the less."

"After the robot gets on the ground Frozone will try to freeze its legs together."

Before they could say another word the building they were behind started to fall. As they escaped around the building Dash took off to tried and get the robot spinning in circles.

"It's working Bob get ready to pull me back!"

"Got it"

"Violet, you ready?"

"As ready as I will ever be."

They shot her and her force field perfectly into the back of the robot and surprisingly the robot went flying into the lake near the city. Frozone reached the lake and began freezing the entire lake.

"Well I don't think he is coming up from that, he is about 30 feet down in that ice."

"That seemed to easy…" Bob replied.

The ground started shaking beneath them and the robot ripped the ice into the air with ease. This robot seemed to be unstoppable. Mr. Incredible was so fed up with this robot, he started running toward it with anger. As he jumped into the air so did the robot and they collided in the air with a loud bang!

"Kids we need to do something to help your father, he is not strong enough to beat him on his own."

The robot shot out a grappling hook and it attached to Mr. Incredible. His strength seemed to be no match for what this grappling hook was made out of. He was stuck and felt helpless. The robot wrapped him up and it choked him unconscious.

"Bob! Nooooooooo!" Helen yelled.

"We need to save him!"

"No we can not we are not strong enough it is to dangerous!" Frozone replied.

While the family was sobbing and filled with anger they did not know what to do. Then out of no where a figure seemed to be coming from the sky. It was a very small figure but was clearly a human super.

"Is that… Edna?" Asked Helen.

"What? Edna can not fly she does not have super powers…" Frozone answered.

They figure flying toward began to start yelling something faint. It was something that distinguished exactly who it was because she calls everyone by this name…

"Hello Darlings! You all seem to be in a bit of trouble, yes? I think I can help with this."

"Edna! What in the world, you can fly? I had no idea you were a super." Helen asked.

"Of course darling, you think I just make suits? No I have super powers of my own and plan on using them on the wretched robot… and then find this "Syndrome" villain I have heard all about and find out where he got the horrible suit... oh then destroy him for trying to ruin this city."

"I am still just in shock-"

"shhh darling, time to save your husband!"

Now with a boost of energy from Edna, they quickly began to fight back against the robot and get to where they could grab Mr. Incredible and get him to safety. During the process Edna revealed her powers of blasting lasers from her eyes and was shown to be the only thing that was hot enough to melt the robot and destroy it.

"Of course lasers or fire always beats out ice… my super abilities suck ass…" Frozone explained to violet.

"Quite being a baby and stop crying." She answered.

As the robot finally found its weakness it was destroyed and the city was saved by someone that nobody would have ever expected. But none the less, they saved Mr. Incredible and everyone was safe. Mr. Incredible finally began to wake up and saw Edna standing over him.

"Edna what are you doing here? Where is the robot? Did I take care of him?"

"No no no darling, I took care of that thing and I am here to help you all… you know I am the one who saved your life."

"What? How did you save me?"

"With my super powers of course, I have the abilities to shoot out high temperature laser projections from my eyeballs! I melted that robot to the ground and it is never coming back darling. You're welcome."

"Wow, I did not see that one coming… but thank you so much. I thought I would be the one saving you one day, not the other way around."

As they began to gather back up and check if everyone is okay, everyone started to come out from the buildings, the citizens of the city free at last. They began to cheer and holler for the superhero's. Mr. Incredible learned first hand that he could not save this city on his own but he is surround by people that will fight by his side and protect him when need be. Now they have one more thing left to do and that is to go find Syndrome and take care of him for good.

"How are we going to find Syndrome now that he escaped from the city?" Mr. Incredible asked.

"That will be easy Darling, you see I was also the one who made his suit… I had no idea I was making a suit for such a villain but none the less. I equip every suit I make with a tracking device linked to satellites capable of find it anywhere in the world!"

"Okay perfect kids I don't think you guys will be coming along for this trip; you guys have had enough action for one day… or year for that matter." Helen said.

Dash and Violet were both upset to hear the news but also were a little relieved to know that they were going to be able to go home and be safe away from any danger for awhile. So as they went back home Edna located the position of the tracking device on the suit. It was in south America on an island right outside of brazil. Frozone decided to stay back so Helen, Bob and Edna got on a private jet and flew to the island where Syndrome was hiding out. Upon landing on the island they get a jeep and headed out to the location of the suit. They seemed to be entering a small village so they started asking around to see if they have seen and man with long red hair come in recently. Not speaking much English, they showed a picture to the village people. As they gazed at the picture they all began to point at this women standing in the crowd.

"Why are you all pointing at this her? This is not a man nor the person we are searching for." Bob asked.

"I do not know why they are doing that either Bob, but we should go talk to her."

"Yes come come darlings I will lead the way."

As they approached the women, Edna grabbed the picture form form Bob and started shoving it in her face. Trying talk slow as if she did not understand anything.

"Do you see this? Hmm? We need to know who this is… okay? So help us and I will give you money."

"I know exactly who that is… that is my son." The women replied.

As Bob and Helen stood there flabbergasted at the fact that she was Syndrome's mother, Edna was a shocked that she spoke English. Helen jumped in and started to talk with the women.

"So this is your SON, correct?"

"Indeed yes it is, he came here yesterday and told me that he missed me and wanted to come back and live with me here."

"Do you know what your son has been doing for the past couple years?"

"He told me he was working with an organizing to help preserve wildlife and managing charity work for local schools."

"Please tell me you do not believe that?"

"Yes I do…"

Bob began watching this woman as she talked and realized how nervous she was and soft spoken her tone was.

"Ma'am everything you told us is a lie, look at your shaky hands sweaty palms. You are as nervous as long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs. Now if you want us to help you you need to tell us the truth on what is going on."

"Ok, ok well ever since my husband and I got a divorce and he got custody and moved to the states, I always said he should come back and leave all that bad stuff behind, I knew he would end up just like his father… a power hungry aggressive wanna-be hero. So now that he came back I have seen all that he has done in the news and I told him he is not welcome here… he threatened me and told me to keep my mouth shut or he will burn this whole village to the ground."

As the women confused what had really happened. Syndrome appeared and shot a rocket into a building and exploded into pieces.

"I knew it mother you wouldn't be able to keep your mouth shut… now you have to pay"

"No stop you do not have to do this, none of this is worth it I promise you son!"

Syndrome had lost all control, Bob, Helen and Edna, immediately got into their suits and headed for him. As they battled Syndrome was no match without his robot and quickly got thrown into shack and it collapsed in on him. Syndrome crawled out and tried to call for a peace offering. As he looks up he found a lot of anger village people and one pissed off mother. They grabbed him and striped him of his super suit and burned it so all that was left was not Syndrome but rather Buddy Pine. Buddy would then become the community custodian, by cleaning up after people and taking out trash all while trying to preserve the beautiful wildlife where the village was located. Bob, Helen and Edna headed home feeling accomplished and yet confused at the whole situation that just had unraveled.

"I hope we never have to deal with anything like this ever again." Helen said.

"I mean it was not that bad was it?" Bob asked.

"Shut Bob and just get us home to our family."

Bob gets a phone call from Frozone and picks it up and hears a bunch of yelling distortion in the back ground.

"Bob we need you the city is under attack by a group of robot soldiers! You have to get here quick before it is to late!"

"Do not worry we will be there soon!"

Helen shrugged and looked down and when she looked up she heard Bob talking to Edna.

"Just another day in the office."


End file.
